


The Great Raihan Strikes

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Relationships: RaihanxKayla





	The Great Raihan Strikes

Kayla was currently the champion of the galar region as she recently best Leon in a Pokémon battle. She was walking back to her house from the wild area one day when suddenly she grabbed by someone who was the dragon type gym leader.

Leon was sad about losing his title to Kayla but at the same time he was happy because she showed she deserved it and she was worthy of the name of champion. He would take to be the boss of the battle tower after Rose was arrested.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(Mk)

Raihan was stalking her as he started to grab her while putting a cloth with sleeping stuff on her face until she passed out. He smirked softly under his breath as he was very happy to see her heck he was shocked that she beat Leon, but he kinda figured that it will happen sooner or later.

Kira was glad that Kayla is the new Champion of Galar as she was impressed, but wanted to see if Leon is okay after what happened. She was on her way to visit him in the battle tower knowing what happened there, but try to forget about and went inside.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Kayla passed out closing her eyes as she whimpered and fell into his arms. She didn’t know why this was happening to her. Hour later she woke up to find herself tied to a bed. She started to cry as she struggled.

Leon saw Kira come in and he smiled at her walking over to her and thanked her for coming to visit him as he hugged her tightly and said that he loved her so much kissing her on her lips roughly and passionately.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Raihan saw her waking up as he smiled softly while looking down at her since he tied her up. “Hey sleeping beauty I see that you are awake good. Also don't cry love your in good hands~"he said while kissing her cheek softly.

Kira smiles softly at him as she hugged him back while kissing as she did squeak a little bit when he kissed her roughly and passionately, but she didn't mind it at all. She was glad that he's okay for now and everything is going okay she still loves him even if he's not the champion anymore.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
“Raihan please! Why did you kidnap me and what are you gonna do with me?!” Kayla said struggling and squirming as she cried and sobbed softly still. She glared up at him spitting in his face.

Leon brought her to his bedroom pinned her down as he continued to kiss her slipping his wet muscle into her mouth as he french kissed her while groping her inner thighs. He growled in temptation.  
Sun at 11:22 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Raihan growled at her as he lick her neck and bites it very hard, but not too much as he let's go “I really wish you wouldn't do that hurting you will not be my option, but I will do so if you keep acting like this.”he said while glaring at her.“I kidnapped you here beacuse I love you so much and I don't want to let you go. Oh I'll be having so much fun with you love~" he said seductively at her.

Kira lays on the bed while still kissing Leon, but it was deeper this time and keeps going. She whimpered softly at this, but she didn't really mind and just relax a little.  
Mon at 10:21 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"B-but Raihan please! I already am with someone! Piers is my boyfriend!" Kayla said crying silently and quietly as she looked up at him with tears on her face as she moaned softly. She then looked away from him as she sighed.

Leon french kissed her good long hard and deeply and roughly as he wrapped his wet muscle around hers as he groped onto her boobs while grinding against her. He was so madly in love with her it literally pained his heart if he was never with her forever.  
Mon at 7:07 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Raihan growled some under his breath as he hated her to be with someone else, but he don't care. “I don't care if you love Piers you will fall in love with me more than that emo punk!"he said as he lick her neck while nibbling on it to leave some hickey marks on her to claim her as his forever.

Kira keeps French kissing him deeper as she moans softly under the kiss. She softly grinded on his crotch as she and moans softly, but she does love him as she wants to be with him forever.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Kayla elicited out some mewls after whimpers after moans as she arched her back as her wrists were still tied to the bed. She looked away from him closing her eyes as she winced a little bit in pain because he bit her neck. She felt blood trickle down her body because of that.

Leon was so just enjoying himself and lost in the moment he came out on top as he began to take all of his and her clothes off nipping love marks all across her neck. He groped her boobs as he grinded against her again and then suckled on a nipple happily loving it like a baby nursing from it.  
Tue at 1:31 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Actually I do not wanna do the ben 10 rp just this one but I cannot do my part until you do yours   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Why did you delete the pm on my other account I used to contact you?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I didn't delete the pm on your account)  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
*your other account  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Maybe I did sorry about that. Anyway its your turn for this rp   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I was saying in the other pms that I would like to continue our tmnt rp with you on that account of mine   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
It's fine and I know I'll get you you in a minute I'm busy doing something right now. And alright)  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok that is fine   
Wed at 2:37 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hey   
Yesterday at 4:43 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(Sup)

Raihan keeps leaving hickeys on her neck while smirking softly at this as he stopped while noticing the blood. He grabbed some tissue to clean it up while taking his clothes off including hers and gets on top of her and kissed her roughly not caring if Piers is her boyfriend or not.

Kira moans louder than ever as she took her clothes off and let's him keep going. She slowly grinded on his member softly while stroking his hair as she was realxing herself a lot.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
“Ahh Raihan please!” Kayla moaned out softly as she arched her back and dug her feet into the bed. She couldn’t touch him at all because he still had her wrists tied up so all she could was what she currently had been doing.

Leon suckled on both nipples until they both hardened and he slipped his gloved fingers deep into her flower and shoved them in and out of her while he groaned leaving hickeys across her bare thighs and he smiled looking up at her with glazed lustful eyes.

Raihan ignored what she said as he keeps kissing her roughly while taking her clothes off and grinded on her area. He went deeper in the kiss until he break away to get some air for a moment.

Kira moans louder while she fliches some when he did that as she calmed down and bit her lip. She looked up at the purple haired boy while smiling softly as she grips on the bed sheets.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Kayla panted as she gazed up at him with lustful glazed eyes her breath hitching in the back of her throat her cheeks now flushed a deep crimson pink and her eyes were not as wide as she gave into the pleasure now.  
“Raihan please!I need more! I want more from you! Piers can’t ever do to me what you make me feel!” She blurted out.

Leon was so on cloud nine at that very moment he sped up the pace and the speed on his finger fucking inside her as he made both of her perky tits harden and pop from his ministrations. He rubbed and even scissored her insides to make her even more melt into the pleasure as he was sinking deeply into it too as well.

Raihan smirked as he knew he will get her this way “I will love" he said as he puts his member inside her area and started to thrust slowly as he started to gurnt a little, but he keeps going anyway. He wants to give her pleasure so much he offered it to her.

Kira moans some more as she grip on the bed sheets tighter as she was enjoying this very much. She keeps her cool for now, but still wanted him to keep going.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Kayla whimpered in pain as she was s virgin and she started to cry tears forming down her cheeks.   
"Raihan it hurts!" She said as she winced in pain as well.

Leon slipped his two gloved fingers outta her as he now pulled down his leggings and his short shorts as he slowly and gently entered his cock inside her thrusting slowly and gently into her while grunting.

“Want me to go slower?" Raihan asked her as he started to thrust slowly inside if her. He doesn't like to see her hurt like this as he wipes the tears out of her eyes while looking down at her.

Kira winches in pain when he did that as she bit her lip trying to hold her moan in, but she tried to calm down and let's him keep going while griping the bed sheets.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok that is fine thanks for telling me   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(No problem)  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Kayla felt pretty soon the pain went away and her tight inner walls receded around his dick and she urged him to go faster and rougher and harder into her as she arched her back her hands still tied up.

Leon growled and grunted as he pounded faster harder and deeper into her and he kissed her lips roughly and passionately again as well. His hands gripped onto her hips roughly too squeezing them to make sure that he left bruises and marks all over her hips and her skin.

Raihan nods as he waits for her to arched her back and started to thrust inside of her faster and harder this time. He keeps going as he holds her waist as he grunted softly.

Kira bite her lip a lot as she's trying not to moan, but accidentally moan a little bit louder. She keeps feeling pain until it slowly goes away as she was calmed down and let's him keep going.  
Today at 1:28 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Kayla arched her back and she tried to touch his shoulders and scratch them but she couldn’t do that sexually because he had her hands currently tied as she moaned and whimpered. Her body shivered and quivered in lust.

Leon was moving his pace and movements into her vigorously rougher and going further in deeper into her as he kissed her ear and suckled on her earlobe. He gripped her hips causing them to bruise.

Raihan keeps thrusting inside of her harder and faster while he was grunting in the process. He noticed what she was trying to do as he untied her hands letting her wrapped her arms around him as he went back to thrusting.

Kira jumped a little as she does feel her hips hurting her as she whinces in pain a little bit, but moan at the same time while holding on to him. She let's him keep going as she doesn't want it to be a bother.  
Yesterday at 11:23 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Kayla scratched and gripped onto her shoulders as she arched her back and she dug her feet into his bed curling her toes as well. He was making her feel so damn good but she will escape. She just has to.

Leon growled and uttered groans and grunts too as he fucked her senseless pinning her down underneath him as he rocked his hips roughly against hers. He was so in love with her it hurt his heart to not be with her. He could not bare it. He will keep her with him by his side forever.

Raihan keeps going harder as he enjoyed this very much as he loves Kayla so much that he doesn't want her to leave him. He doesn't want let go of her and wants her to stay so she can be with him forever even if he has to do it by force, but not harming her.

Kira bite her lip as she felt the pain while holding him a little bit to tight while she was moaning louder and softly. She enjoyed her time with him as she wants to stay by his side for ever and doesn't want to leave him.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok sorry   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
“Ahh daddy please! It feels too freakin good! Only you can make me feel like this!” Kayla said blurting out the last part as she was curling her toes and digging her nails into his skin on his shoulders screaming out his name. She was almost ready to climax and almost near her peak.

Leon growled grunted and groaned as he plowed and pounded the living daylights outta her as he gripped onto her hips digging his nails into her skin as he was now reaching for and searching for her g spot and he was releasing his juices and seeds deeply and heavily into her now.

Raihan smirked at what she said as he keeps going faster inside of her as his member reach her g spot. He grunted softly while moaning a little as he keeps thrusting harder inside if her as he was almost ready to climax since he was getting close the that point.

Kira moans louder than before while holding on to Leon, but she cried a little bit in pain as she tough it out. She felt him reach her g spot and came inside of her as she came as well while panting softly.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Kayla moaned and mewled out in pure lustful pleasure as she scratched his shoulders. She held on tightly to him as she felt her inner walls clenching his cock inside her and she was ready to orgasm her juices and so she did.

Leon pulled and slipped out of her while panting as he wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her against him pulling the covers over them while nuzzling her neck panting.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Raihan keeps thrusting faster and harder inside of her as he was ready to climax. Once he keeps going harder than ever he came inside of her as he panted while still holding her close to him as he looked down at Kayla to see if she climaxed yet.

Kira keeps holding on to Leon while smiling softly at him as she was still panting a little bit, but nuzzles him and yawned feeling tried. She tried her best to stay away  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
* to stay awake.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
My oc already climaxed  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Okay)  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Kayla then moaned as he was still inside of her and she whimpered at that too as she grew tired but sighed sadly.  
"Do I ever get to leave Raihan or are you gonna treat me like a prisoner?"

Leon said that he loved her over and over again as he rubbed and stroked her butt cheeks and her thigh up front of her while kissing her all over face tenderly and lovingly.


End file.
